


Cobras Only

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts on Warped. Well, actually it starts when Nat moves into Gabi's basement, or maybe when Gabi meets Ryla and Alex and asks them to join her band, but they don't actually do anything until Warped, because, despite popular opinion, Gabi doesn't actually fuck anything on two legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cobras Only

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for an [](http://anon-lovefest.livejournal.com/profile)[**anon_lovefest**](http://anon-lovefest.livejournal.com/) [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/anon_lovefest/32116.html?thread=2771828#t2771828). The story that made me say both, "Always-a-girl fic is difficult if only for keeping the names straight," and, "Wait. What made me think writing a five-girl sex scene seemed like a good idea? *flail* That's a lot of limbs to keep track of!"

It starts on Warped. Well, actually it starts when Nat moves into Gabi's basement, or maybe when Gabi meets Ryla and Alex and asks them to join her band, but they don't actually do anything until Warped, because, despite popular opinion, Gabi doesn't actually fuck anything on two legs. Gerard: yes; Mikey: no. Bill: yes (but just the once); Pete: no. Maja: yes; Travis: no.

So, you know, they all know it's there, but nothing happens and nothing happens and Elisa leaves and they get Victoria and nothing continues to happen.

And then something does. What happens is this: Nat comes down from the stage dripping sweat and dumps a bottle of water over her head. It came straight out of a cooler, so it's cold as well as wet, and she's not wearing a bra under her t-shirt. Gabi knows her band is hot. Hell, she's always known her band is hot. But Ryla apparently didn't, because when Gabi looks over, she's staring at Nat's chest like she's PMSing and Nat's nipples are the last piece of chocolate on the bus.

Gabi looks past Ryla and Nat, and Victoria's smirking a little. She meets Gabi's eyes, and they grin at each other.

"Cobras only," Gabi declares later when they all end up on the bus. She kicks the stragglers out and locks the door behind them.

"We're not partying with other bands now?" Alex asks.

"Not tonight." Gabi straddles Alex's lap, her miniskirt riding even higher on her thighs and rests her elbows on Alex's shoulders. "Tonight it's just us." Then she leans in and kisses Alex.

Alex, to her credit, does not push Gabi off onto the floor, even if she doesn't kiss back right away. She eventually does, but then she pulls back and asks, "Gabi, what the fuck?"

Gabi flails her hand out behind her and can tell by the lack of calluses that it's Victoria who takes it. "You have noticed that we're a bunch of hot chicks, right?" She pulls Victoria in toward her, and Victoria obligingly drapes herself over Gabi's back, hooks her chin on Gabi's shoulder, and reaches out to brush her hand along the outside curve of Alex's breast.

Alex's eyes go wide behind her glasses, and she stutters out, "Right."

"So why aren't we hooking up all the time?" Gabi kisses Alex again before she can protest or argue or whatever it is she might think she should do. Alex has always been too responsible for her own good.

Victoria's lips are wet against Gabi's neck, and there's a whimper off to the side that makes Gabi grin into Alex's mouth. She pulls away and turns that grin on Ryla, who's doing the whimpering, and Nat, who's staring at all of them with wide eyes.

"I didn't just mean Alex." Victoria still has her hand, so she can't reach out for them. Luckily, Victoria's totally with Gabi on this one, and she does it for her. It doesn't work as well as Gabi would like, and Victoria moves away from her to push Ryla down onto the couch and tug Nat over to join them.

Gabi leans over a still mostly stunned Alex to say, "I saw you looking at Nat's tits," to Ryla. She settles closer to Alex, making sure to rub up against her, and murmurs into Ryla's ear, "They're amazing, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Ryla breathes, and then she shakes her head and looks at Alex more than Gabi. They have that BFF magic going for them where they communicate without actually saying anything, and Gabi's pressed up close enough to Alex that she can feel her relax when she decides she's in. Which pretty much just leaves Nat, but when Gabi turns to look, Victoria's sucking a mark onto Nat's neck and Nat's hand is snaking up under Victoria's skirt.

"All right," Gabi says, and then she can't say anything else because Ryla's sticking her tongue down her throat and Alex is cupping her breast with one hand and slipping the other under the edge of Gabi's thong. Or maybe one of those hands belongs to Ryla. Gabi's not too sure, and she doesn't really care, because whoever's fingers are under her skirt are almost where she wants them.

"Fuck this," she says after a moment of squirming that doesn't get her what she wants, and she pulls herself up and away. She doesn't bother with trying to make it look good, just strips her shirt over her head and pushes her skirt down over her hips.

She watches Victoria push Nat down into Ryla's lap while she reaches behind herself to unhook her bra, which seems counterproductive to her, because they're just going to have to stand up again to get naked. But it seems to be working well enough for them, because Ryla's hands come around Nat to cup her breasts. She's wearing a different t-shirt by now, but Gabi can still see the way her nipples push against the fabric, like they're reaching for Ryla's hands.

It's fucking hot, and Gabi's already so wet. She pushes her thong down and goes back to Alex's lap. "Make this good for me, and I'll go down on you," she promises.

Alex grins at her. "I bet you'd do that anyway," she says, but she also strokes across Gabi's cunt and then pushes one finger inside. It's good, but not enough, and then Alex pushes two more in and bites down on Gabi's neck. And, okay, maybe Alex really knows what she's doing here.

And then Victoria's there again, her breasts bare and pressing against Gabi's back, her fingers pinching Gabi's nipple hard enough to be the good kind of pain. Her other arm's stretching away from Gabi, and Gabi follows the line of it to where Victoria's stroking across the skin being bared by Ryla pulling Nat's shirt up and over her head.

Nat's breasts really are amazing, and it's not like Gabi's never seen them before, or that no one else in this band has a great rack, but, you know, Nat's their drummer, which means her perfect breasts are framed by some truly amazing muscles. Gabi can't resist leaning over to taste them. The breasts, sure, but it's the line of Nat's bicep she runs her tongue over first.

Her twisting changes the angle of Alex's fingers against her, and her orgasm actually catches her by surprise. She manages not to bite Nat too hard as she comes, but it still makes Nat yelp and Victoria laugh.

Alex practically dumps Gabi off her lap. "You're going down on me now." Alex's frustrated sex voice is pretty damn hot, and there's a growl in it that makes post-orgasmic Gabi want to just roll over and give her everything she wants.

Alex doesn't bother with her shirt, just strips off her pants and underwear and stands over Gabi. "Come on."

Gabi can't resist teasing her, slides her hands slowly and carefully up the inside of Alex's legs until she gets to her cunt and just barely brushes her knuckles across it.

"Ahora, Gabriela," Alex says, and the growl's back, rolling over the r's.

Gabi wastes a couple of seconds wondering if she should stop just to make Alex sound like that again, but she wants to taste Alex more. She files it away for future use and licks up into Alex. It's good, and off to the side, Victoria's talking, a continual litany of filth that includes her musings on how talented Gabi's mouth has to be ("You have no idea," Alex says, and Victoria calls next without missing a beat) and the length and presumed flexibility of Ryla's fingers (Nat's moan seems to agree with her on that one).

Alex is getting softer and wetter against Gabi's tongue, and she's swearing in soft Spanish that makes Gabi want to never stop. She keeps licking all the way through Alex's orgasm, until Alex flinches and tugs on Gabi's hair, and then pulls harder when Gabi doesn't move the first time.

Gabi's ready for another orgasm now.

Nat and Ryla have managed to get their clothes off, and they're lying down, Ryla's long body covering Nat's on the couch, and the two of them moaning between kisses. Victoria's kneeling next to them, one hand spread wide across the skin of Ryla's back.

Gabi scoots her way over to Victoria, settles in behind her, and curves her hands over the slight softness of Victoria's stomach. "Your turn," she murmurs, and she slips one hand down to Victoria's clit and one hand up to her breasts. Gabi uses her best tricks - soft kisses up the line of Victoria's neck, thumb brushing back and forth over a nipple, fingers pushing into Victoria and heel pressing against her clit - and Victoria's voice stays maddeningly even as she keeps dirty talking.

Gabi's a little put out when it's Alex's mouth closing over Victoria's breast that finally makes her voice shake, but it's Gabi's fingers she clenches around when she comes, and, hell, there are enough orgasms to go around here.

Gabi lets Victoria go with a last kiss to the back of her neck and reaches out for Ryla. "I want your fingers."

Ryla slides off of Nat and slips her fingers into Gabi without any preamble. They're long, and flexible, and then someone else's fingers join them. Gabi opens the eyes she doesn't remember closing, and Alex is kissing Ryla and rubbing circles over Gabi's clit. It's pretty damn hot, and Gabi's pretty sure she's witnessing Alex and Ryla's first kiss.

Nat's low moan catches her attention, and she looks over to see that Nat has her hands between her legs, and she smiles soft and adoring when she sees Gabi looking. It's exactly the way she smiled when she told Gabi she believed in the Cobra and moved into Gabi's basement. This time, though, Gabi gets to lean across the space between them and kiss her until they're both so close to coming they have to just breathe against each other's mouths until first Gabi moans and then Nat cries out, and then Gabi pulls away from Alex and Ryla to make out with Nat.

She sits back when Nat pushes her away - "Gabi, I need to _breathe_ " - and looks around at her band. "We're doing this all the time now," she declares, and no one argues with her.


End file.
